Problem: To prepare for her half-marathon, Mary ran a total of $2847_9$ miles. How many miles (in base ten) did Mary run?
$2847_9=2\cdot9^3+8\cdot9^2+4\cdot9^1+7\cdot9^0=1458+648+36+7=\boxed{2149}$ miles.